WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episodes 25 - 26 - Twilight Princes
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. The so-awaited season finale has arrived! This time, the enemy is someone unexpected, and the fate of Gaia's treasure lies in the bros' hands!


In the Fates' temple, Ventus, Koki, Martin and Chris reunited.

"Guardians, I am glad you could join us this early. We had a vision almost too horrific to be a vision," Clotho said.

"I know how that feels," Chris commented.

"The light of evil shall bring ruin and agony to the world. No Darkness, good or evil, will escape and the planet will be burned to its core," Lachesis said.

"Light of evil?" Ventus questioned.

"Neither Light or Darkness is pure good or evil. But she has forgotten that," Atropos said.

"Yeah… we know that," Chris pointed out. That same quote again… "Can you find out who or where this light of evil is, so we can help?"

"It was blurry… like it's preventing us from finding out," Clotho admitted.

"I see," Ventus sighed. "Anyway, we really should be alert for any problems then. If even Light can be dangerous, Mom can be in big trouble."

"But we know there is only one way it can be vanquished."

"What is it?"

"A very old prophecy… forgotten for years since the banishment of Darkness as an element..." Clotho showed a symbol to them. However, the symbol was too blurry to make out any specific details. "The Ninth Element - The Lost Element - is the only thing that can stop the light of evil and vanquish all the doubts you still may have."

"The ninth? I thought after we recovered the element of Darkness, that's all there was. Eight," Koki wondered. Then, her Creaturepod rang.

"Koki, are you done there? I kinda need your help back here in the Tortuga," Aviva asked.

"You can go for now. If we find out anything new, we will go meet you immediately," Clotho promised. The Guardians bowed in respect and began to leave the temple. "And brothers." The three stopped. "Since this prophecy is aeons old, it could be difficult to clarify the Ninth Elements' existence. So be on your guard."

Unseen by the Fates, a string of life vibrated. It was platinum unlike the other gold threads. That kind of string represented Entities' lives.

* * *

Back in the Tortuga, Aviva was making adjustments on M.A.T.I.'s programming.

"There you go, M.A.T.I," Aviva stated. "With this, you're finally isolated from the Tortuga's matrix."

 **"Thanks. It will be wonderful to travel with Sam… but I sure will miss you."**

"And I'll miss you, too, sis."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere right now," Sam informed.

"We know, but you are leaving soon. Your girl needs to be as ready as you." The two blushed. Then, the inventor turned to the others. "So… a _ninth_ Element, huh?"

"Just how many Elements are really out there?" Jimmy chewed on a slice of pizza.

"Who knows, JZ?" David replied. "Trust me. Not even I know. I've been in the future for four years, and I never heard of a Ninth Element there. Or even something along the lines of a Lost Element."

"Ventus and the girls just left through a portal to check on things in Hermia's temple, just in case," Chris commented. "I can't stop but to feel worried."

 **"Well, if this calms you down, for now, nothing seems out of the ordinary,"** M.A.T.I. pointed out. **"The last check I made, all creatures we've met are fine, there are no villain attacks anywhere… we're pretty much in peace."**

"Ugh… thanks, but… I think I need to meditate a bit. My mind is a mess," Chris sighed, as he started climbing on the HQ's tree.

* * *

Ventus and the girls entered Hermia's temple, only to find it completely trashed.

"Leaping Lotus, what happened here?" Elsa feared.

"Nothing good," Ventus pointed out. Then, they heard a groan from nearby.

"Eris!" Elsa helped the Goddess of Discord to get up, and Athena was by her side, wounded on her shoulder.

"Oh… I feared this was going to happen..." Eris mumbled sadly. "The moment I saw that white hair, I knew... But if I had pointed it out, she would have never believed me..."

"I see your point. When I was becoming Black Storm, I tried the best I could to hide my black stripes," Ventus remembered.

"We have to leave… and get… help..." Athena tried to say something.

"Who can help us?"

"Not Hermia... That I am certain..."

"Wh-why not?" Mina asked.

"M-my sister is..." Eris started.

"Look out!" Ventus pushed the goddess of wisdom out of the way of a beam of light.

 ** _"Vincent!"_** a viscous, enraged voice boomed. **_"How dare you disobey me! Have you given yourself back to the darkness?! I can't trust anyone... not even my own children. I have no choice... but to erase you along with the Darkness!"_** There was another strike of light.

"No!" Eris intervened, protecting them with a shield of shadow.

 ** _"Step aside, Eiri!"_** Eris refused to leave.

"I won't let you do this to yourself!"

"Aunt Eris, what's going on?" Another light attacked with even more strength. Sam appeared through a portal.

"Quick! In here!" The team rushed through the portal, leaving the entity behind.

 ** _"Yes, Darkness… run away and never come back! I have a world of Darkness to clean..."_**

* * *

Chris focused, or at least teried to focus on pacific images, but… something kept coming to his mind.

 _The world was bright. But it didn't feel like a good light. Grasslands were burning in white flames. The trees were wilting._

 _"Wh-what's going on?" Chris asked in horror._

 _"All darkness shall be destroyed!" a familiar, yet different voice boomed. "The most powerful ones first!"_

 _"Hermia?" Chris turned around. But instead of seeing the brown haired goddess, a woman with white hair and pupiless eyes floated above him._

 _"H-Hermia?" Chris was frightened by this lady._

 _"You traitor! You left us for the darkness! And now you shall perish!" The woman created a ball of white energy. The brunette could only stare in fear as she threw it straight at him._

"NO!" Chris gasped, waking up from his meditation. From shock, he lost balance and fell onto the floor.

"Chris?! What's wrong?!" Aviva asked in concern. Chris held his head as he sat up. Eris arrived with the rest of the team, surprising them.

"Eris! Athena!" Martin gasped. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Light... Catastrophe..." Ventus panted. "Mom…. SHE is the light of evil!"

"WHAT?!" the team gasped.

"We explained what happened to them while escaping, but you all must know…" Athena explained what happened moments ago.

 _Athena arrived at Hermia's temple, having received a letter from her._

 _"Hermia… you wanted to see me?" Mother Nature had a stern look on her face as she faced away. Her hair was almost all white._

 _"I know."_

 _"K-know what?"_

 _"They've been using Darkness. The Nature Guardians have had contact with the Forbidden Element. And you AND Eris knew this all along, you traitors."_

 _"... I hate to be THIS person… but you're acting really foolishly, Hermia. Ever since Eris was banished, you never gave yourself a chance to understand Darkness's true virtue."_

 _"I don't NEED to understand. They betrayed us all," Hermia stated in distaste. "They used Darkness when they knew they were forbidden to use it. And you did nothing to stop them. Even Ventus gave in again."_

 _"No. You're wrong. You've been locking yourself away from Darkness because of Eris' departure, and you refused to believe there is also good in it," Athena pointed out sternly. "It took us all too long to understand the error of our ways, but you… you refuse to look back, just wanting to believe in Light. You're unstabilizing yourself, Hermia."_

 _"No… I'm right! Darkness is nothing but PURE evil! I know it took my sister! I know it took my sons! And it's about to take them away too! It takes EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME!" Her voice broke the stained glass with her and Eris._

 _The last hints of her brown hair disappeared through white stripes, and after a pain in the head, her eyes glowed a powerful white._

 _"Oh my Muses..." the goddess of wisdom mumbled in shock._

"Just what I witnessed in my vision. Hermia… she became something… evil," Chris shivered.

"Mom..." Ventus gulped. The same thing could've happened to him if Storm hadn't technically saved him. "We need to make a plan to help her."

"Good point," Chris agreed. "It was Hermia who taught us about Darkness being nothing but evil in the first place. And we all blindly believed her, until our fears took hold."

"It was quite the wake up call for you three," Koki commented.

 **"She is lost in the light..."** a voice whispered. **"You would've ended up the same way..."**

"Yeah..." Suddenly, the Kratt in white's shadow seemed to flicker like the fire on a candle.

"So you've..." Eris realized.

"Yes, Eris… me too. And I know it's not the time, but..."

"I forgive you. And I understand this pain. All this guilt inside… It's practically how I feel." Eris looked at her own reflection.

 _"I had a lot of time to think about my past actions in my cold stone prison. And as the memories came and my powers remained weak… finally Light knocked on my door. All the pain and evil that happened… was all my fault. All my fault…_

 _"She refused to believe in the good of Darkness because of my departure… she started thinking it took me away forever. After that, she forbid the use of Darkness all together, and that's why she had Ventus lock Thorn and Ice away. Clearly, that didn't work._

 _"I started everything with mere jealousy. Then, I allowed it to evolve into pure hatred. It costed me your reincarnated forms, and of course, the betrayal of Chaos, to finally wake me up."_

"Aunt Eris... more than ever, we need all the Guardians and all the Elements to save Hermia," Mina decided.

"But we still haven't found any leads to the Ninth Element!" Koki pointed out. "We don't even know what it is!"

"Hm… 'vanquish the light of evil'… Maybe..." Aviva thought before looking at the team. "I think I got something. It's not supported, but a theory nonetheless."

"Spill, girlfriend!" Clarissa said.

"According to Taoism, there is yin and yang, two halves that together complete wholeness. Yin and yang are also the starting point for change. When something is whole, it's unchanging and complete. So when you split something into two halves, it upsets the equilibrium of wholeness. This starts both halves chasing after each other as they seek a new balance. The word Yin means "shady side" and Yang "sunny side"."

"So you think… we have to put Light and Darkness together to find this Lost Element?" Koki wondered.

 **"Put..."** Thorn's voice was heard for a moment. Then, both him, Ice and Storm disappeared, leaving the brothers shadowless.

"Where'd they go?" David asked.

"Don't know, and I don't sense their presence…" Chris admitted.

"Guys, the Fates also said that it's possible the Ninth Element didn't exist to begin with," Martin reminded.

"Are you serious, Martin?" Chris walked forward. "We've witnessed ourselves powers we've never imagined we had, found hidden truths about our past identities that made us better people now, future timeline fellows, other world creatures and entities of all kinds, and you want to NOT believe this is real?"

"He made a good point, I give him that," Mina commented.

"I felt it… here." Chris pointed to his heart. "We're going to Olympacropolis. I can't stop but to believe the answers are there."

The team decided to trust his belief, and hopped aboard the Tortuga.

* * *

Arriving at the base of the mountain in Olympacropolis, the team looked in horror at the scorched city.

"Did mother do this?" Ventus asked in dread.

"Just like the vision..." Chris muttered. "The land was in light, but everything was burnt."

"Um... we got good news and bad news," David pointed out.

"The good news is the villagers are protected and away from danger," Elsa said.

"The bad news is… well..." David pointed out to the menace in front of them. The team gasped at the sight: there, floating above the city, was a woman in a bright white dress, with its hair floating as if it was in flames. Its eyes had no pupils, just white.

"In the vision, she said she would first eliminate the most powerful ones..." Chris realized. "The Pantheon! She's going to the Olympus gods' reunion place!"

"Oh no! It's how they watch over our worlds!"

"If she gets to the Pantheon, we're in big trouble!" Athena feared. "With a power like that, she can easily wipe the gods and goddesses from existence!"

"You mean she can eradicate every deity if she wanted to?!" Jimmy gasped.

"And she can find any Darkness and destroy it! In turn, destroy the planet!"

"Not on our watch. That's why we were chosen as Nature Guardians in the first place: to save our planet from any danger," Chris decided. "Let's do it." The team prepared themselves in case Hermia decided to attack. "Hermia! You gotta stop this now! Can't you see the damage you're creating?"

 ** _"Oh… the traitors have finally come."_**

"I am sorry to deny this, but you're the one that's truly destroying the world! Not Darkness!" Ventus protested. "It's TOO MUCH Light!"

 ** _"To think I have believed you would be trustful due to your past… how foolish I was to not know you were going to be corrupted as well!"_**

"Hermia, no! We're trying to help, like we always do! Please, listen to reason!" Koki asked.

 ** _"Silence!"_** The woman attacked the team with a beam. Then, they saw some kind of loophole where a place was seen.

"Is this… a portal?!" Elsa gasped. "A portal to the human world?!"

"More like a crack! I fear her unbalanced self is creating cracks between the worlds!" Chris feared. "If it continues… she might rip the mystic barriers apart!"

"And I thought kidnapping baby animals on Christmas was a big monstrosity! It is, but that's way worse!" Martin gulped. Light directed itself to the portal, prideful and powerful as she felt, as the team stared in shock.

"She's escaping!" Aviva saw Light flying away.

"Oh no she's not!" Chris quickly summoned his bow. The gold vine embroidery now had black leaves, signs of his Darkness. Suddenly, the light came to a halt, sensing the shadows. Chris released an arrow of shadows and light, surprising everyone.

"Uh, that's new," the brunette commented. Light quickly turned around and barely dodged the projectile, tearing through her dress. She roared in anger as she examined the tear.

 ** _"You Darkness lackeys!"_ ** The evil light flew up to a cliff.

"Aviva, Ven, give us a lift!" Martin commanded. The two air magic users combined their strength to create a strong whirlwind that flung the two to the top of the cliff. Light glared at the two.

 ** _"You two... Traitors! After everything I've done for you!"_**

"You did nothing but kowtow to Light, Mother Nature!" Martin accused. "You let the light consume you! You've lost your true purity!"

 ** _"I haven't lost anything except my cherished ones to the darkness! My light will forever burn, destroying ALL Darkness!"_**

"Look around you, Hermia!" Chris called. "Does it look like you're helping the planet?! It's dying!"

 _ **"From the ashes, the Light will bring rebirth and purify this darkness-infested planet!"**_

"I for one say you've gone crazy! Paranoid! Just like Ventus did! Do you wish to only spread MADNESS instead of purity?!"

 _ **"Enough!"** _ Light attacked the team with her beams, making the earth shake and them both tumble to the edge of a trench that opened. _**"You will not stand in my way, minions of Darkness! If I cannot trust anyone to help me, I'll do it myself."**_ She departed in a flash.

"Mom..." Ventus didn't know what to say, too shocked to move, with tears escaping his eyes.

"Hold on!" Martin tried holding firmly to where he was, and so did his little brother, snapping Ventus out of his trance. But the trench couldn't hold much longer: Martin and Chris ended up falling.

The brothers screamed, as they saw the height they were falling from. But something else happened then… something seemed to freeze the brothers in plain air.

"Wh-what's going on now?" Aviva asked, hoping someone would have the answer.

"We're not doing anything!" Mina pointed out, with Elsa nodding in agreement.

It was… Ice and Thorn… and Aqua and Terra! Each pair of Light and Darkness was circling the brothers. Martin saw Aqua and Ice offer him their hands to hold, and so did Terra and Thorn to Chris.

The brothers then realized that moment what they needed to do. As one hand held their subconsciences's hands, they joined their own hands.

"No light is pure good..." Chris said softly.

"No darkness is pure evil..." Martin added.

"We need to balance them!" Their eyes glowed and their earrings broke apart. A black and white light, shaped as a yin-yang, was seen by the team.

The brothers' earrings laid on the ground at their feet, shattered and broken. Their bodies were in robes of black and white with some blue and green here and there. The most standing out feature was the addition of a white stripe in their hair.

"Whoa..." Aviva managed to say.

"It all makes sense now." Martin smiled to them. "The Guardians… the powers… the prophecy given today… It was a calling for help."

"A calling from Gaia..." Chris looked up. "For us to help the one she chose to protect the planet after she passed to the next plain of existence."

"And you got this all just now?!" Sam asked, receiving a pinch on his tail.

"Maybe deep within, we had questions left," Aviva admitted. The Fates appeared. "Did you know about this all along?!"

"Why the surprise? They ARE the Fates," Chris pointed out. "If they told us immediately… maybe we wouldn't believe it."

"True," the team agreed. Sam then looked down to a hidden symbol on his Guardians' shield.

"It's good we found out the Ninth Element, but she escaped," Koki pointed out. "Who knows what will come next?" Then, they felt the earth shake, and looked by the loophole. "And I jinxed it."

* * *

The team observed through the crack: it seemed like a portal to the city, the savannah and the Amazon at the same time.

"Wow! Three different points?!" Aviva gasped. "I am glad she didn't cross this crack!"

"But she will reach any of these palces in no time. We gotta act fast!" Chris said.

"Not without a plan," Koki pointed out.

"How about this one?!" Sam jumped into the crack, entering the part that led to the city.

"You know, we could have just taken the Tortuga..." Jimmy said.

"Well, when in Rome..." Aviva shrugged, jumping into the city portal. The team followed her as well.

"But guys, the Tortug-" Koki pushed her boyfriend down the portal and jumped into it, but not before grabbing onto her modified keychain and setting the Tortuga's coordinates to the city.

"Meanwhile, me and Eris will warn Zeus and the Pantheon' Gods!" Athena said, heading through another portal.

* * *

Laura and Tania were reuniting the maximum of Wild Kratts Kids they could reach. They were even able to get a hold of the Wild Kratts Teens. All of the kids were nervous about the current situation the world was facing.

"Look!" Tania pointed out to the silhouettes coming from the sky. Out of the rip, the whole team fell, screaming since they just realized they were falling!

"Hang on, guys!" Focusing their new power, the brothers were able to slow their fall and land everyone gently down.

"Phew, thought I was a goner for a sec," Clarissa commented.

"What just happened?" Laura called as the kids, her and Tania hurried over to them.

"We might want to go somewhere NOT in the open where the whole, panicking world can hear us," Martin replied.

Reunited in Laura's home, the team explained the situation. The bros had turned back to normal, but the white and black stripes remained in their hair.

"Wow… that is so much to process," Tania affirmed.

"I always knew somehow you were a prince," Laura commented, making Martin blush.

"Well, we found the Ninth Element, but… how will we find Hermia and defeat her?" Chris asked. "She can be anywhere now." The Fates then appeared to the team.

"We are glad we found you, Guardians. We have good news," Clotho said. "And it is a pleasure meeting you, Laura and Tania."

"The Fates..." Tania couldn't believe her eyes. "Can you give me your autograph?" Chris chuckled.

"Maybe later, darling. For now, Guardians, the prophecy's fragments have been found," Atropos said, showing the team some rock pieces with what seem to be writng on them.

"Wait. Fragments?" Martin asked in confusion.

"They showed up after your transformation," Lachesis explained. "We don't understand it either."

"It looks like a puzzle. I'm good with puzzles," Gavin said. "May I?"

"As the mortals say, 'Have at it'," Clotho replied. The young preteen went straight to the jumbled words on the stones. Something surprising happened then: as Gavin touched one of the pieces, on the back of his hand, something glowed, and he managed to set the pieces together quickly.

"How did you do that, bro?" Ronan asked in awe and shock.

"I… I dont know," Gavin affirmed, then he looked at what glowed in his hand: a WK symbol, just like the one Marttin got when he became officially a Guardian.

"Hm… this may take a while to understand," Clotho thought. "But for now, the Light of Catastrophe must be stopped."

"It's in Latin," Chris recognized. "Of course." The Earth Guardian let his eyes glide over every word, when his eyes started glowing green again. "Those who have the power of Twilight… where Darkness went missing first shall balance Light."

"Where Darkness went missing first?" Mina wondered. "Hmm… could this be where… Aunt Eris left after Hermia was crowned Mother Nature?"

"Yeah… that was the event that led to everything. This means..." Ventus gasped. "Gaia's Tree! She's going to attack there!"

"In her current state, Hermia does no longer believe there's good around her. She'll even attack her own mother. Her own unborn children..."

"The prophecy said... only we should do this," Chris commented. "Me and Martin. That's our destiny."

"It can be dangerous," Aviva pointed out. "What if you don't come back?"

"We will. I promise." Unknown to them, Sam was listening to everything from the window. Ever since the brothers's transformation, he remembered something he forgot a long time ago.

"In this point in time…" he mumbled to himself. "The brothers…"

"Katie, bar the door!" Tami entered, breathing hard as she and Yara brought Nolan.

"Guess we found out who's behind this… and you're not gonna like it."

"She's here. We must act." Chris clenched his fist. "Let's go, Martin."

"We're going too," Elsa stated.

"No, guys. You stay here. We don't wanna risk your lives."

"But bros-" Ventus tried to object.

"That's an order! It's for your own good," Chris determined, rushing out with Martin. The team feared for what would come next.

* * *

Outside Laura's house, Light continued opening cracks with her attacks, leaving critters and people in fear.

"Stop right there, Light!" The corrupted goddess turned and saw the brothers, not giving attention to their transformation.

 _ **"You scum of Darkness... You shall be destroyed!"** _ Light attacked with a beam of light. However, an invisible field seemed to come up and block the attack. _**"What?!"** _ Then, she noticed the brothers' robes and the symbol on the front. _ **"The Element of Twilight?! No, you two are just mere humans!"**_

"Not anymore," Martin stated firmly. Chris pointed out his onyx and silver scepter. He concentrated with his mind to get inside of Hermia's mind with his inner link.

 _"Hermia? Mother Nature?" he called once inside Light's mind. Then, he heard a small sob. There, in front of him, was Hermia, apparently powerless, since her appearance was utterly normal. She lifted up her head, seeing the Earth Guardian._

 _"Chris? I-I don't understand… "_

 _"We didn't get it at first either, but now we see the truth." He tried approaching her. "And we can help you if you just..." Suddenly, a being of light appeared behind him._

 _"Chris! Look out!"_

 _When he turned around, he froze in terror._

 _ **"Begone, Darkness!"** There was a sudden flash of light._

Chris gasped as the link was broken, and fell on his back.

"Chris!" Martin gasped.

"I couldn't help her in time. It's too strong!"

"Maybe you need a little help." Eris appeared through a portal. "Use my Darkness and save Hermia!" She held Chris' scepter.

"Aunt Eris! NO! This is really dangerous!" Mina warned.

"I don't care, Mina. It was my fault as well. I must save my little sister!" Eris concentrated all the power she could into Chris's scepter and floated to Light's direction, holding her from behind. Light tried attacking them, but Martin defended them with a light forcefield.

"Sorry, Hermia… but you really need this." Martin tried to absorb Hermia's excess of Light, but she stopped him.

 _ **"You think that will be enough to stop me, fools?!"**_ She opened more cracks around her, making it visible all the places they've been before.

"It didn't work..." Chris feared.

"She's going to Gaia's Tree!" Martrin pointed out, seeing Light crossing one of the cracks, with Eris trapped in a light bubble. "Let's go!"

* * *

The cavern of Gaia's Tree held firm as a certain, flaring light stepped in.

 ** _"My mother… Why is it no one appreciates what I'm doing?"_** the corrupted light questioned in fury. The Tree's branches shook with the wind. **_"You…"_** Her blank eyes narrowed. **_"You're disappointed…?! I'm doing all of this for you! What have I done besides excluding all that's evil in the world?! Saving your planet, your treasure?!"_**

The tree's branches shook violently.

 ** _"You're corrupted… you're corrupted too! How could you let Darkness get to you, mother?!"_** The tree then stopped shaking, and weaken. ** _"Darkness is ruining you! I don't have a choice."_**

"NO!" Sam stepped forward, tackling her before she could even harm a single leaf on the tree. "Hermia, stop!"

 ** _"Don't intrude my mission! I must vanquish Darnkess from existence so I can save Gaia's treasure!"_**

"But you're destroying that treasure! Don't you understand?! If you destroy Darkness, you destroy life itself! Gaia herself was born from both forces!" Sam tried to argue.

 ** _"What would you know?!"_**

"A lot coming from someone from-" Hermia tried attacking him, interrupting him.

"Leave him alone!" Chris yelled as the team made it to the tree.

"No wait! You can't use your power here!" Sam warned when he noticed the brothers starting to transform.

"Wh-what?"

Light took the opprtunity to escape, but not before unleashing an attack onto the team.

"NO!" the brothers gasped, rushing to their friends. Quickly summoning their scepters, they were able to absorb the attack before the team could be hit.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Martin scolded. "That's why we asked you to stay behind!"

"And let you get hurt alone?" Aviva argued. "NO way! I don't care what that prophecy says… if it's to fall, we'll fall together. As friends, team and family."

"But guys… this may be really dangerous this time…" Chris tried to reason. "If we fail… you guys will have to defend the world without us."

"No buts, Chris. This fight is ours too, and that's final," Koki asked. "And don't dare say that you might not make it! We would never let that happen to our best friends!"

Martin and Chris wanted to reject, but... they were right. The bros hugged their team, with tears in their eyes.

"You're the best..." From the sideline, Sam smiled softly.

"This is different… but maybe this will benefit…" Their emotional moment was interrupted by a Psst. It was Edith and Maggie, the babysitter Nymphs, with Ruby and Marina.

"She's gone." Mina helped them to get up, as the babies fiddled with her hair. "But what she's already doing is causing pain to Gaia's Tree."

"The rose buttons are weakening. If it keeps like this, no more nymphs will be born," Edith lamented.

"This… this was the turning point that led to my timeline's destruction…" Sam muttered in horror, a hand unconsciously reaching up to touch the Earth Gem shard in his forehead. "Ameila may have caused the meltdown, but Hermia's "victory"... only led to more human corruption… causing the humans to destroy everything out of their own greed… and eventually, Hermia's own demise."

"So you..." Chris asked.

"I knew about the element of Twilight, the only force that can save my time. But I didn't know much about how powerful it was! I mean, I forgot about it at first, but now I remember, thanks to your transformation!"

"But why didn't you tell us when you remembered?!" Chris asked, shocked.

"Even to an alternate timeline, the smallest change can cause catastrophic results." Sam looked away, ashamed. The bros were pretty upset he didn't tell them earlier, but deep within, they knew he did that for the survival of his home.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we have to stop Light."

"But where could she be now?" Koki asked. "She's already damaged the Tree! What more could she target besides…!" A thought came to her, making her freeze in terror. "Oh no… the Gaia Gem!"

"Th-that's right… When Hermia destroyed the Gem… the monsters… corrupted everything!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Mina asked. Edith and Maggie looked at each other.

* * *

Far away, Light narrived in a valley, with its river drying out in her appearance.

 ** _"Where did they conceal it?"_ ** she muttered in irritation. She suddenly sensed a strong wave of energy coming from the shore of the now dried river. A single slash on the patch of earth was all it took to reveal a full metal door with a huge tree moulded on the front. The doors appeared to remain locked until Light was able to force it open with a powerful stamp of the foot. The corrupted goddess headed down into the chamber, white fire torch lamps almost blinding sight of the room. There, near the far back wall, sat the Gaia Gem in its gleaming glory on a white marble pedestal.

 _"Mother, stop right there!"_ Martin's voice was heard. The Light of Catastrophe whipped her head around to find the location of the voice.

 _"You can't do this, mother! We won't let you!"_ Chris's voice shouted. She looked again, only to come with the same result.

 ** _"My children… why do you wish me to stop? After everything Darkness did to you, you choose their side?"_**

 _"The only ones to blame are the ones who used Darkness foolishly!"_ Koki's voice echoed. _"And right now, mother, you're using your Light foolishly."_

 _"Do you truly believe that it was Darkness that started everything?"_ Jimmy's voice followed. _"Or are you just looking for something to blame for your sister leaving?"_

 ** _"I'm not blaming anything! I know the Darkness-"_**

 _"The Darkness did NOTHING to you or Aunt Eris, mother!"_ Aviva's voice snapped. _"The Darkness didn't do anything to me, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, or anyone! You're just being a bully!"_

 _"And we're here to help you!"_ Mina's voice was heard, and the team appeared from a portal behind the Gaia Gem. The projections of the past selves were by their corresponding reincarnations, staring determinedly.

 _"You know that this may cost you all your powers, right?"_ Terra asked. _"And your powers are part of some of you…"_

 _"If you do this, you may not survive,"_ Beowulf added.

"It's risky… but it must be done," Chris pleaded. "We need to make one last effort… for Earth. For the magic and mortal worlds to finally know peace after thousands of years of misunderstandings."

"After thousands of years of blame and hate…" Ventus added on. "Thousands of years of lies… it comes to a conclusion now."

"The most important traits of true power… True light and darkness…" Martin started. "Bravery…"

"Mercy…" Chris followed.

"Kindness…" Aviva closed her eyes, and an purple aura surrounded her.

"Generosity…" Koki and Jimmy joined, surrounded in their orange and yellow auras.

"Patience…" David followed in a veil of grey.

"Hope…" Mina's body started glowing.

"Love…" Ventus's wind wings came out and his eyes glowed silver.

"Peace…"

"And Balance!" Sam closed his eyes as well, and held the brothers' hands. Floating together, the team transferred their power to the bros' scepters. The evil light tried to blast them with light, but it was only absorbed into their scepters.

 ** _"What?! That's… NO!"_**

"Even with all your Light, Hermia, you will never understand purity until you accept your fears and darkness back into you!" Chris said. "And that makes-"

"THE FULL POWER OF NATURE!" the team proclaimed together. In one powerful attack, the brothers launched the power that was stored into the scepters out.

* * *

Once the light vanished, the team saw that a crater formed where the explosion of energy happened. The Fates appeared before them.

There, in the depths of the crater caused by the light explosion, they saw the brothers, and in front of them, Hermia holding her head, and Eris by her side, waking up. Hermia wore an orange and gray dress and Eris, a black and white one. The two looked at each other, then at themselves.

"You're fully balanced once more. Both of you," Chris proclaimed. "No more darkness than light, no more light than darkness. And now, Hermia, you can finally see where you made your mistake." Hermia didn't say a word, ashamed of her actions.

"And we forgive you, Mother Nature. Really, we do. Even the wisest of people can make mistakes," Martin assured.

"Gaia knew… she possibly knew this would happen," Eris pointed out. "She picked you as the next Mother Nature because she wanted us to find our balance, even if it costed 10,000 years to do so. In my current state of jealousy, I would never understand that lesson."

"Martin…. Chris… I can't thank you and the Wild Kratts enough for helping us both." Hermia stood up. "You made both of us really proud." Eris put an arm around her shoulders.

"Martin! Chris!" Mina rushed to embrace them. "You did it you did it you did it!" Ventus approached them with an immediate bear hug.

"Guys, are you here?" Yara called through Aviva's Creaturepod.

"Whatever you guys disd, it worked!" tami said. "We re getting reprots from all over the world. The cracks are disappearing, and everything is stabilizing again."

"The Twilight Princes' destiny has been fullfilled," Clotho proclaimed. Martin and Chris smiled in pride. Then, their scepters glowed intensely and shot beams in the crater's direction. Everyone stepped back, wondering what was happening.

The team heard the sound of flowing water. Everyone turned to the river, and were shocked that it was flowing again. After the flash was finally gone, the group looked back. There, where the crater was once, a wonderful temple appeared. And at its entrance was the symbol of Twilight.

"The Twilight Temple..." Clotho commented.

"Sweet Gaia..." Clarissa wondered. They looked around the temple, as they entered. It was huge.

"It is the princes' new home," Lachesis explained. "It has been hidden for aeons. Once the element of Twilight was reawakened, it reappeared in all its glory."

"And now it belongs to both of you, Martin and Chris Kratt. Or more precise now, Princes Martin and Chris Kratt," Atropos said.

"So we're gonna stay here… forever?" Chris asked.

"Well, not forever, but you two will be normally stationed here. And given that you're half immortal now…"

"Half immortal?" Martin gulped. "You mean… all our friends… and loved ones... will live on with their lives… without us?"

"And we will never see other creatures… living free and in the wild?" Chris thought, and Martin sighed. The team noticed this could mean they would never see the Kratt Bros again. Just the thought made everyone upset. Chris lift up his head with a decision.

"Sorry... we can't. There's a big world for us to explore, and still many adventures to live. Plus… there are people that REALLY need us in the human world… and we can't abandon them like this."

"We understand, boys… but we fear there is no other that can control the element of Twilight so easily," Atropos commented.

"I can." Sam stepped forward. "For I have also been marked and led with my Darkness before."

"Really? How?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll tell you all someday. For now... I'm willing to take their place as Twilight Prince, so they can return to their normal… well, not-so-normal lives."

"But… what about your home, Sam?" Martin asked.

"It might take a long time for me to get back to my timeline, and teach them all the wonderful things you told me…" M.A.T.I. stood next to him, holding his hand with a smile. "But I'll be patient. Besides, you guys are right. There IS a huge world to explore, and you can't just stick here forever." Martin and Chris smiled to him, and held Sam's hands, passing their Twilight power to him. This made the stripes in their hair vanish. Still, Aqua and Terra as well as their Darkness remained in them.

"You're a great friend, Sam," Martin said, making Sam smile.

"Aviva..." Ventus said. "I fear I can't go with you. I need to help mom recover from this incident, and this might take a long time." Aviva lowed her head in understanding. "However… I leave you this… as a promise that I'll be back for you." He gave her an engagement ring. Aviva's eyes filled with joyful tears and she embraced him.

"I will wear it for all my life." She placed the ring in her finger.

"You're going with them, right, Mina?" Chris concluded seeing his sister's sad face.

"Well… If it isn't me, who'll take care of Ventus?" she chuckled. "But I'll never forget the wonderful adventures we lived together. You gave me a family and taught me more than I could imagine. But guys, don't take this as a good-bye. Just a "see you soon". After all, even far away, family is family." The team embraced, reunited, along with Eris.

"Okay, you all, don't move a muscle." Bites prepared the Creaturepod to take a picture of the team reunited. "Smile!"

 _Click!_

* * *

*BG music: Sekai no Owari - Dragon Night*

As the Tortuga team and the Kratt Bros, along with their companions and future stepsons, they waved good-bye to their mystical friends and family.

 _Chris (voice-over): Dear Mina… we miss you all already. Even though this might not be the last time we see each other._

 _Martin (voice-over): Tell Hermia we'll keep our medallions safe with us, in case we need them again. And we'll keep waiting for news from you guys._

Inside the Tortuga, Aviva put the medallions in a chest, in a secret compartment. Then, she looked at the ring on her hand.

 _Aviva (voice-over): Tell Ventus I'll wait for him too. Even if it takes another 10,000 years. Since we'll be prettry much away from magic for now, the medallions will be secured._

 _Koki (voice-over): I feel bad that Dabio's still with Donita. But… I think he will eventually do something better with his life._

When Donita wasn't looking, being too worried setting Klaus up for another search for creatures, Dabio sent some fabric to the children of the orphanage where Jimmy volunteered, and saw from the mansion's window the Tortuga crossing the skies.

 _Jimmy (voice-over): And Bite-Size misses you guys too. Plus, David, Clarissa and Elsa will be fine in Faust's pack. Oh, they sent a hug for Sam and M.A.T.I._

In Faust' pack, David, Elsa and Clarissa took care of everything, aiding Lunos and Faust.

 _Martin (voice-over): Oh, guess what? Double wedding alert! That's right! Everything's set, and we hope to see you there, as our guests of honor._

Some time later, in a church, both Kratt Brothers left with their companions, after a wonderful double wedding, watched by all their friends.

 _Chris (voice-over): We know this is not goodbye forever. To none of us. After all, as long as Gaia's treasure needs you, we'll be here helping you in the fight for its preservation. Something that we all hope everyone else helps too. We love you all very much._

With a goodbye party, the Tortuga flew high in the sky, with all the team there, and the Kratt Bros' new wives, going to their honeymoons.

 _All (voice-over): See you soon! From the Nature Guardians, the Wild Kratts._

As the Tortuga left, the WK symbol glowed in the starry sky.


End file.
